fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Astraea
HISTORY: (Ah-Stray-e-uh) Godess of fairness. After Lord Ao the overgod of Abeir-Toril decreed that no two gods could control of the same concepts and then changed the universal laws such that gods could dissipate if they lacked worship in an effort to stop the gods acting as rulers and act as keepers of balance many fights broke out among the deities. Astraea the god of balance was one such casualty of the fights. She argued irreparably with Lendys the draconic diety of balance and justice over the true meaning of balance. Lendy's being a good aligned deity argued that balance was when all creatures are subject to the same laws, and the same treatment under the law no matter king or peasant. Aestrea however argued that all actions must be met with an equal opposing action. If a man was given wealth, he would suffer in pain from lack of love. If a person was healed of disease he must suffer in pain of the flesh, as one could only truely know happiness when they had sadness to compare it too. Their fight was savage but Lendy's won with the support and faith of the people and Astraea was forced to flee becoming a nameless god. Her temples scattered and destroyed eventually all but fading completely as a god. Thousands of years later the ruins of one of her small temples became the home of a few roaming goblins. Who over time pieced together what remnants they could and begun to worship her a new. Bringing her back from the precipice of oblivion. Though their worship was crude and mostly inaccurate after enough time had passed she had enough power to pass down to the first true cleric in a millennia, a young tiefling by the name of mammon who through the will of Astraea was saved and raised by the goblins. INTERACTIONS: /before anyone can move the sky darkens and the galaxies and stars mix and swirl as thick smokey rays of gold begin to descend down from the very heavens, the sea bubbles and the spilled blood churns and spreads before mixing with the gold from the heavens. They surround each other forming the shape of a humonoid hundreds of meters tall, the deep ocean barely arriving at its knees. As the shadowy figure slowly takes full form the clear image of a giant god lays before you. It first glance it appears androgynous, it's hands are oddly shaped like a mirror was thrown in the middle, having thumbs on both sides. Large deep golden metal circles float above it's head and arms. It shifts it's gaze toward your group with eyes burning greater than any torch of flame, so bright it illuminates the entire sea. A soft voice reaches all of your ears, weak and frail, in stark contrast to the incredible form before you. "Finally, I am returned... I am Astraea goddess of balance. I have much knowledge to impart, however I have nary little time so we will have to make this anointment with haste. My chosen one, My champion *it's gaze now focuses in towards mammon and faelkor*, we are now truly connected. Through your faith you have given me life once again. Continue to spread my will, and your powers will grow with every knew follower. Before long we will see true balanced finally restored to this world. Paladin, you seek to take the Oath of Balance, to uphold these 3 tenets, and swear to never break them. The tenet of Health: Those who suffer shall be healed, and those who have never known suffering shall be made to know. Only through suffering can one know joy and a balance can be found. The tenet of Equality: Where one has everything you must take so their life falls into balance, and where one has nothing you will give so they too shall also know the sweetness of balance. The tenet of Balance: A man rich in wealth, must be poor of love, A man rich in power, must be poor of friends, a balance must be reached. For when life is not in balance, everything becomes chaos. Paladin will you bind your word to uphold these commandments, in the name of your goddess from now until eternity. *agrees* Arise now as the first and greatest champion of balance. Your burden is heavy my child but I expect great things from you.'' A golden white and black light wash and mix over you, and you feel knowledge and skills being forceably pushed into your your mind. The pain is intense and you can barely keep yourself up right. You take 3d4 psychic damage. You can now use your oath spells.'' Mammon, your devoutness is sturdy and unshakable. You have contributed greatly already however your road is just beginning. I am still recovering and will be too weak to help you for some time. I beseech you, find and restore my temples to bring back our glory, and wherever you can kill any followers of Lendys who falsely claims herself the goddess of balance. Her teachings are flawed and corrupt and will only lead to total chaos and destruction. *at this point her image begins to weaken* It seems my time is up, I will not be able to communicate with you again for quite some time. I look forward to see the progress you will have made. *she smiles and her image fades some more before finally dissipating*.